Reiss
'Reiss, '''commonly known as the '''Goblin Lord, '''was the only Goblin Lord in Izril, as well as Az’kerash's reluctant apprentice. Appearance He had a pale complexity,Chapter 4.11 with glowing black eyes and white pupils. He is a bit taller than the average Goblin, but smaller than a Hob,Chapter 2.35 the size of the average Human, but not built like a warrior.Chapter 4.46 Personality Background When the Necromancer found the Goblin Lord, he noticed that the Goblin knew how to read, which is the reason he took an interest in him. He taught himself. Before and after Az'kerash trained him. The mage gave him spellbooks, scrolls, and the Goblin Lord learned from them all. Chronology ''to do list here: * Unifying the tribes and marching them past Liscor * Siege of Esthelm, march towards Invrisil * Battle of Invirisil, getting a name * Invasion of Tremborag's Mountain * Forced March to the South towards Liscor '' Powers and Abilities He was powerful enough to resurrect hundreds of bodies at the same time. After the battle against Zel, Reiss' forces consisted of 60,000 Goblins.Chapter 5.15 Classes/Levels: * Lord Lv. ? * Necromancer Lv. ? Skills: * Dangersense Spells: * of Midnight * Claws * F— (Most Likely Fracture) * Wall * Swarm * Deathbolt * Strength * Body * Air * Telekinesis * of Repulsion Equipment * Black Blade * Ring of Protection Lieutenants The Goblin Lord's lieutenants were all once Chieftains.Chapter 4.46 * Snapjaw * Eater of Spears (''Deceased) * Blacktide (Deceased) * Eggsnatcher (Deceased) * Two Goblin Necromancers (Deceased) * Noface (Deceased) * Illbreath (Deceased) * Possibly others (Deceased) Trivia * He was named in Chapter 4.49. * He revealed that his age was the same as Garen.Chapter 5.50 G * He used to ride a massive Shield Spider larger than a warhorse. It died in battle against Zel Shivertail.Chapter 4.49 * The Goblin Lord is vivid reader and reads all he can find. Unfortunately, when his army loots cities, they forget books. Gallery Quotes Volume 4 * (To Osthia) “Kill you? You and I…we have the same enemy. You will help me.” * (To Osthia) “Cannot kill. Cannot run. Is good you are not causing trouble. But if you are frustrated, attack me and not my people.” * (To Osthia) “You will come. To see. You watch me. You want to know what I do. You would not turn down this chance. You watch and I watch.” * (To Osthia) “I can sense them. Other Chieftains. Other Goblin Lords, too. Bright. In the distance like…lights.” * (To Osthia) “Cannot tell. Too far. Only know two…three Chieftains close here. More distant. And many, many more further away. Across oceans…no Goblin Lords on this continent. Just I. And I am brightest.” * (To Osthia) “Necromancer made me stronger. But I was always strong. Goblins are weak. But we grow. We learn. And we take. From you. From Drakes, from Humans, from everyone. We take and take. And someday we won’t need to take any more. Someday we will be like you. And we will have a home.” * (To Zel) “I’m sorry. It was not a worthy death. Cowardly. It was—” * (To Zel) “You did. You protected them. Your people. You did it. It was a good job.” * (To Zel) “No. No name. Just Goblin Lord. Apprentice. Goblin.” * (To Zel) “I will. And I will avenge. Avenge you and my people. I swear it. The Necromancer will die by my hand.” Volume 5 * (To Tremborag) “The Goblin King was kind. He let those afraid to die run. He left your home and your tribe alone, Great Chieftain. But I am not kind. Your tribe is mine.” * (To Garen) “The ‘Great Chieftain’ declines. But what of you, Redfang? You swore to follow me if I had the right idea. If I had a vision. Do you forget your promise of long ago?” * (To Tremborag) “For one Goblin I would kill you, Tremborag of the Mountain. For one of my people I would bring ruin to your mountain and shatter your tribe. For the thousands that have died, I will make you suffer before you go.” * (To Quietstab's dead body) “I’m sorry. But she is my ally now. Tremborag has Garen. I will have your Chieftain. And I will lead her tribe to a safer place. I promise you.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Goblin Lords Category:Lords Category:Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Izril Category:Deceased